Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for affixing a material on a substrate to the inner surface of a tube. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for affixing a gas-absorbent material on a substrate to the inner surface of the bore tube of magnets for a superconducting supercollider.
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to pump particles in particle devices of various types, including the bore tube of a particle accelerator. The pumping may be accomplished by placing a suitable gas-absorbent material such as, for example, charcoal, in the area to be pumped. The gas-absorbent material, to function properly, must be maintained at a temperature near 4 degrees Kelvin. This is commonly achieved by bonding with an adhesive the gas-absorbent material to a metallic surface which is cooled to a cryogenic temperature. It is extremely difficult to apply the adhesive and the gas-absorbent material and to inspect the application when these operations must be undertaken in the bore tube of superconducting magnets such as, for example, the bore tube of magnets for a superconducting supercollider.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a method and device for affixing either a material, or a material on a substrate, to the inner surface of a tube efficiently and reliably.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and device for affixing either a gas-absorbing material, or a gas-absorbing material on a substrate, to the inner surface of the bore tube of a particle accelerator with facility and convenience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and device for affixing either a gas-absorbing material, or a gas-absorbing material on a substrate, to the inner surface of the bore tube of magnets for a superconducting supercollider, rapidly and reliably.